Audiencia del Juicio
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Ella solo era una estudiante que buscaba ser aceptada en el cielo. Él era su; ilustre profesor, que prometió limpiar sus pecados. [Two-shot/Dark]
1. Audiencia 1 - el ilustre profesor

**_Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

_"__―recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―_"pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

**―Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

_Palabras* _\- significado abajo.

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

_Confinada en un jardín de miniatura_

_Dándole tiempo a que crezcan tus alas_

_Creciendo con cuidado_

_Para no romperse_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Audiencia del Juicio**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Audiencia 1**_

_**El ilustre profesor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

―El acusado: Yoko Kurama, ¡de pie!

―… ―.

― ¿Cómo se declara?

―Je, ¿Ustedes que creen?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Sen…sei…

―… ―.

―Sensei… yo… ha…

―… ―.

―E-Esto… está mal… sen…sei… sensei… ¡Kurama-sensei!

Tus sentimientos se transmiten a través del sudor que escapa por cada poro de tu piel, tu respiración agitada resuena en el silencio del salón y tus mejillas sonrojadas aún pueden distinguirse en la oscuridad. Tu cuerpo entero contradice tus palabras, mi _distinguida_ estudiante.

―Sen…sei… ―.

Por lo bajo, dibujo una sonrisa en mis labios al ver que suspiras mi nombre, mientras intentas recobrar el aliento. ¿Cariño? No, no es eso, ¿agrado? Posiblemente, pero no tanto, en términos simples lo que siento ahora es solo: satisfacción. La satisfacción que siente el cuerpo después de haber saciado su necesidad carnal de placer sexual. Simple y sencillo.

―Vístete ―Te ordenó― la audiencia extra-escolar de hoy a terminado.

―S-Si…

―Mañana continuaremos, así que debes estar aquí a la misma hora.

―Entendido ―asientes obediente, como siempre.

―Puedes retirarte.

―Si… Kurama-sensei.

La puerta se cierra, pero no presto demasiada atención, solo me aseguro de que realmente se ha ido, cuando la veo caminar hacia la salida del instituto. Y como todos los días, no puedo evitar sonreír irónico ante lo hilarante de esta situación, o más bien… _relación._

…

―Del examen de hoy depende la mitad de su calificación, así que asegúrense de que sus respuestas sean claras y objetivas. Comiencen.

Escucho las quejas de todos esos mocosos inmaduros ante mis palabras, pero no me interesan, al contrario, lo único que me importa es que esos niñatos tontos se apresuren en contestar esas hojas y terminar al fin esta jornada de clases. Me paseo entre ellos e internamente sonrió satisfecho al verlos encogerse en sus asientos, intimidados por mi presencia.

―Kurama-sensei, no entiendo esta pregunta, ¿me ayuda?

Disimuladamente ruedo los ojos, ¿es posible tal nivel de estupidez hoy en día?, Me pregunto al ver lo fácil de la pregunta, pero luego recuerdo… son adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas que se preocupan más por _follar,_ que por estudiar… y la prueba de ello está en cómo esa chiquilla sube disimuladamente su falda mientras se cruza de piernas en el asiento a la espera de que la _ayude_. Y aunque el atractivo físico es evidente, no es algo que llame mi atención, después de todo yo ya tengo a _alguien._

―No veo cual sea el problema, Takenada-_san_ ―recalcó lo ultimo― La pregunta es especifica, responder al cuestionamiento dado de forma objetiva.

―Pero, sensei…

―Si me permite, hay otros estudiantes aparte de usted que necesitan de mi ayuda.

Una nueva sonrisa satisfactoria se dibuja en mi interior a sabiendas de la expresión en el rostro de aquella ilusa, ¿realmente creen que caeré en ese tipo de juegos infantiles?, y hablando de infantiles.

―Uzumaki, esto es un examen. Si quieres hablar con Hyuga espere a terminar la clase.

―Tsk.

Escucho bufar a ese rubio idiota, pero mi mirada se centra rápidamente en su compañera de asiento… Hyuga Hinata…

―L-Lo siento, sensei… no volverá a ocurrir.

Siempre tímida y sumisa, tan callada que tiende a pasar desapercibida por el resto, buenas notas, buen comportamiento, lo que cualquier otro llamaría… _una buena estudiante_… ¡Que idiotez!, porque detrás de toda esa fachada de "chica buena" se oculta un ser _oscuro y retorcido_, un ser que solo _**yo**_ conozco.

―La hora ha terminado, entreguen sus exámenes ―ordeno.

En el momento en que tú, _mi_ estudiante promedio, me entregas el examen y nuestras manos se rozan _inconscientemente_ al igual que nuestras miradas. No puedo evitar cuestionarme: "¿Cómo fue que iniciamos con esta peculiar situación?" ¡OH! Ya recuerdo.

…

Konoha Gakuen Den, una de las preparatorias más reconocidas a nivel nacional, no solo por su excelente preparación académica, sino también por su destacar en torneos deportivos y más… No es algo verdaderamente importante. Ser un devoto maestro a la educación y a sus estudiantes nunca ha sido mi ideal a seguir, ni siquiera hoy en día lo es. Solo me interesa el dinero y eso es algo que podía obtener fácilmente de esta manera. Claro lidiar con un montón de mocosos que creen que la vida gira alrededor de ellos era y sigue siendo un dolor en el trasero, pero bueno, al final podía hacer la vista gorda, igual me seguirían pagando siempre que cumpliese con _mis_ obligaciones.

No me tomo mucho acostumbrarme a esa monótona rutina de dar clases, calificar exámenes, asignar notas, recibir cartas de las chiquillas tontas que se autonombran mis _admiradoras_ que aunque unas cuantas tuviesen cuerpos en buen desarrollo no es que me emocionase hacerlo con ellas, por tanto solo las rechazaba y seguía con la rutina de _ser_ _maestro_. Como dije antes; esto solo lo hago por el dinero.

Pero todo cambio un año después de que inicie a trabajar en este lugar, el día en que una de mis estudiantes se me acerco al finalizar el horario de clases, solicitando: _mi ayuda_. Al inicio creí que sería como cualquier otra de esas tontas que se me acercaban para ver si podían conseguir algo conmigo, así que solo pensé en rechazarla… pero no fue así.

Algo en ella llamo mi atención, no era como el resto. Su postura agachada, el rostro pálido y la mirada perdida. Un aspecto tan frágil y lamentable que solo me hacia revolver el estomago al punto de querer deshacerme de su presencia tan enferma. Sin embargo no lo hice. Porque algo en aquella mirada desprovista perlada, sin brillo y desprovista de sentimientos que me dirigió llamo mi atención, era como si algo sombrío se ocultara dentro de ese cuerpo frágil, tan perverso que logro despertar algo en mi interior. Y acepte _ayudarla_.

…

―Se-Sensei…

Te escucho suspirar mientras mi lengua recorre la extensión de tu exquisito cuello y vuelves a suspirar cuando muerdo el lóbulo de tu oreja con tanta fuerza que podría arrancarlo y eso te hace soltar un pequeño quejido, pero aún así no me apartas. Aunque no es como si pudieses hacerlo ¿cierto?

―Ku-Kurama… sensei…

Suspiras mientras termino de atar tus muñecas sobre tu cabeza. Tu cuerpo tiembla, aún cuando no es la primera vez que tus ojos están vendados durante nuestras _audiencias_ _extra-escolares_, siempre tiendes a ponerte nerviosa y eso solo hace que mi excitación aumente.

Los jadeos y gritos aumentan cuando me adentro en tu interior, pero nadie nos escucha, nadie nos ve, porque no hay nadie aquí. Solo nosotros somos los espectadores y participantes de este torcido juego. Porque aunque tu boca lo niegue, esto es lo que en verdad deseas ¿cierto?, deseas que tu cuerpo sea marcado por mí, que limpie tu consciencia y te haga sentir eso que tu llamas: _amor_ ¿no?

No obstante al culminar, algo llama mi atención… no porque sea nuevo, sino porque nada a cambiado, suspiras mi nombre cuando intentas recobrar el aliento, pero tu mirada… como siempre, tus ojos no me reflejan a mi… y eso últimamente esta comenzando a molestarme… ¿Por qué eso me molesta?

…

―B-Buenos días… N-Naruto-kun… Menma-kun.

― ¡Hey! Buenos días, Hinata.

―Buen día.

― ¿Hiciste la tarea de matemáticas?

―S-Si… ¿Por qué lo-?

― ¡Dame copia!

― ¿E-Eh? Pero…

― ¡Te los suplico! Menma y Sasuke-teme no quieren prestarme su cuaderno y Sakura-chan me golpeara si le pido el suyo.

―Oh… d-de acuerdo…

― ¡Gracias, Hinata! ¡Eres grandiosa! Te veo adentro.

―S-Si…

_**Mi **_pequeña Hinata, eres tan perversa como yo ¿no es así?, Te gusta jugar con fuego, pero creo que tendré que enseñarte que eso puede ser peligroso.

―No deberías dar copia a los que no se preocuparan por ti después, Hyuga-san.

―K-Kurama-sensei… yo… B-Buenos días…

―Buen día ―te saludo.

Pero como siempre, tus ojos no me ven y eso continúa molestándome. ¿Ese rubio idiota es el que sigue reflejándose en tu mirada?, no lo sé… pero tampoco debería importarme ¿cierto? Porque ahora tú estás _conmigo_, y la prueba yace en la pequeña marca que aunque no sobresale de tu cuello estoy seguro de que está ahí. En tus brazos, ahora cubiertos por una blusa de manga larga debajo del uniforme, ellos también llevan mis marcas.

Así que aún si no puedo reflejarme en tu mirada, _tú cuerpo me pertenece_. Este enrojecido e hinchado ideal acelera mi voluntad.

―Sensei… yo… debo irme ―me dices.

―Hyuga-san ―detengo tus pasos― No traiciones las expectativas que tengo en ti ¿sí?

―N-No, no lo hare, sensei…

Escucho tus pasos perderse entre los pasillos y no entiendo porque parece que no me entiendes más. De lo único que estoy seguro es que al fin empiezo a entender porque me molesta no reflejarme en tus ojos, ese enojo solo es la muestra de que me preocupa perder el control sobre ti. Por eso he llegado a la conclusión; de que si no puedo alcanzarte…

Al menos sigue siendo mi muñeca.

…

―Kurama-sensei… ―se escucho llamarme.

― ¿Si? ―Te digo sin prestar mucha atención mientras reviso unos exámenes y tú repasas tus libros.

―Yo… ¿Qué opina acerca del futuro?

― ¿Futuro? ―Te miró sin entender.

―S-Si… digo… ¿Y si alguien se entera que usted esta ayudándome? ¿Se molestaran? ¿Lo culparan? ¿Me culparan? o quizá… ¿Debería preocuparnos?… ¿sensei?

―Vaya, es la primera vez que te oigo hacer tantas preguntas a la vez.

Tus mejillas se colorean ligeramente y tiemblas nerviosa― ¿Eh? Yo… lo siento, es que yo…

―No hay nada porque temer.

―Sensei…

―Inclusive si no sabes lo que vendrá en el futuro, lo único que debe importarte es el presente.

―Entiendo…

No es habitual en ti hacer tantas preguntas, y tampoco es habitual en mí aconsejarte de esta forma. Pero si estoy seguro de algo, que ahora lo único que importa es que ambos _disfrutemos_.

…

En verdad soy un sádico, yo soy un sádico… esa es la única realidad que tengo en el presente, y las marcas rojizas en tu cuerpo son prueba de ello… Y todo esto es por ti, mi pequeña pupila, tú que has nacido de la inseguridad, cuya oscuridad en tu interior gotea como la fruta del éxtasis despertando el sadismo en mi interior. Solo somos dos seres retorcidos que juegan con la vida y la muerte. Tú en busca de tu _libertad_ y yo por placer. _Esta es nuestra realidad, son nuestras conversaciones de formación educativa, nuestra satisfacción_.

…

―Ku… Kurama-sensei…

―… ―.

―Yo… ¿Q-Qué es amor?

Detengo mis envestidas para verte con ligero desconcierto ¿Amor?

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Yo… solo tengo, curiosidad…

―Creí que habías venido a mí porque ya sabías lo amargo que eso podía ser ¿no?

―S-Si, pero… yo… Quisiera que me dijese, ¿Qué es amor?

― ¿Yo?

Tú asientes, y no puedo evitar pensar que últimamente haces preguntas muy extrañas.

―No sé que sea el amor ―te respondo sincero― Lo único que conozco es el deseo, la pasión ―Continuo mientras mis manos delinean tu cuerpo― Dicen que el amor es el anhelo por la felicidad y presencia de alguien, y que cambia conforme a la persona, pero yo solo conozco el sentimiento de posesividad y deseo…

―Ya veo…

―Supongo que puedes decir que es lo que siento por ti.

Ahora tú mirada parece enfocarse en mi― Yo…

―Quieres escuchar esas palabras ¿cierto?

Mi afirmación parece sorprenderte y asientes.

―_Te amo._

…

La verdadera naturaleza de las personas cambia irremediablemente en un instante, eso es un hecho, es lo que prefiero. Porque él; _Te amo_, que te he dicho, aún es mentira, o eso prefiero creer… Ha pasado una semana desde el último día que has venido a clases, el cielo está nublado y estamos en temporada de lluvia…

―Repasen de la pagina 45 a la 51 y hagan los ejercicios de la página 54 de su libro de texto para la próxima clase ¿Entendido?

― ¡Sí!

En el tiempo en que has faltado, me he dado cuenta de algo… Tu presencia realmente es intrascendente, nadie parece extrañarte, a nadie parece preocuparle o afectarle, ni siquiera a ese rubio idiota parece importarle… por lo visto, yo soy el único que puede entenderte, entonces… ¿Por qué tú no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué parece que no lo entiendes?

El no verme reflejado en tus ojos, así como tu ausencia, me hace querer estallar… Si no quieres verme, si no me dejas alcanzarte…

_Al menos sigue siendo mía_

…

―Así que un resfriado, supongo que no puede hacerse nada ¿cierto? ―escucho que te dice Kurenai antes de asignarte un par de trabajos para recuperar los puntos que perdiste en tu ausencia.

―Se lo agradezco, Kurenai-sensei ―.

―Descuida, solo trata de no llevarlo con calma ―.

―Lo hare, con permiso ―te escucho decir antes de marcharte.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera en ese momento dirijo mi mirada en ti, mis ojos están centrados en el cuaderno de apuntes sobre mi escritorio, el cuaderno en el que hasta ahora he certificado tus progresos en nuestras _audiencias_.

―Kurama-sensei.

Detengo mi escritura ante el llamado de Kurenai― ¿Si?

―Tengo entendido de que usted siempre se queda después de clases.

―Así es.

¿A dónde quiere llegar? No me gustan los rodeos.

―Entiendo que sea un maestro relativamente joven en comparación al resto y sea graduado de la Universidad de Tokyo, pero…

―Yuhi-sensei, si quiere decirme algo, puede hacerlo con total libertad ―le cortó.

―Bien ―una pequeña arruga se dibuja en sus labios, signo de molestia ante mis palabras― Entiendo que sea un maestro joven, por lo cual es natural que los estudiantes puedan llegar a confiar más fácilmente en usted, sin embargo… me gustaría recordarle que aún si es joven o no, sigue siendo un maestro y por tanto hay una "ética profesional" que debe mantener con sus estudiantes.

―Si se refiere a las _sesiones_ de estudio que mantengo con la estudiante Hyuga Hinata, debe dejar su preocupación por un lado.

Mis palabras parecen sorprender y molestar a la vez a la pelinegra, pero no me gusta que las personas se crean que tienen _control_ sobre mí.

―Entiendo que antes de que yo llegase, usted era la consejera académica de Hyuga-san, ¿o me equivoco?

―Así es, y por eso, me gustaría pedirle que la reasigne a mi cargo.

―Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso.

― ¿Por qué? Usted no fue asignado a darle clases particulares en primer lugar

Esta mujer puede ser hermosa, pero tiene un carácter firme.

―Porque aún cuando yo no haya sido asignado a darle clases extra-escolares, fue ella la que se aboco a mí en busca de ayuda.

―Pero-

―Usted misma lo ha dicho, Yuhi-_sensei_, como docentes debemos mantener una "ética profesional" no solo con nuestros estudiantes, también entre nosotros mismos. Hyuga-san está ahora bajo mi cargo y no puedo dejarla ir así como así.

― ¿Por qué no puede?

―Porque hacerlo implicaría reconocer que _**yo**_ he fallado como _**su**__ profesor_, y hasta ahora no he visto que ella tenga quejas o su rendimiento académico haya decaído. Ahora si me lo permite, tengo clases que impartir.

―Kurama-sensei.

Esta mujer era insistente― ¿Qué ocurre?

―Está bien si quiere seguir dándole lecciones particulares a Hyuga-san, pero recuerde que un maestro jamás debe cruzar la línea entre: "maestro-estudiante"

Esa mujer estaba loca si realmente creía que te dejaría a su cargo, tú eres; _**mi**__ estudiante_. Pero tenía que reconocer que era astuta al sospechar que algo ocurría entre _nosotros_, y eso me molesta, porque significa que si mis emociones se han dejado entrever para ella, entonces estoy comenzando a perder el control, de ti y de mi…

…

Esto es malo, realmente malo… tiempo atrás jamás me hubiese importa que tú decidieses platicar con aquellos mocosos o con tus demás compañeros, al contrario, significaría que estabas progresando y por consiguiente nuestras _audiencias_ terminarían, pero ya no es así… todo esto se ha vuelto realmente estrambótico, mis emociones se convierten lentamente en un extraño remolino de confusión…

El bolígrafo rojo con el que escribo tus _progresos_ se ha roto en mis manos, porque al pedirme que: _"reduzcamos nuestras sesiones de estudio"_ Me ha hecho abrir los ojos, tu mirada sigue sin reflejarme y las alas de _libertad_ comienzan a crecer, eh perdido mi control sobre ti… Y el sentimiento oscuro en mi interior me hace desear poder desaparecerlo todo, a tu alrededor, a mi alrededor… quedar solo nosotros y que me pertenezcas eternamente…

No quiero que me dejes atrás, porque yo soy tú, y tú eres yo… _No puedo permitir que te alejes más de mí… __**No dejare que te alejes de mi…**_

…

―Kurama-sensei.

― ¿Si? ―respondo secamente ante el llamado de Kurenai fuera del salón.

― ¿Tiene un minuto? Hay un par de personas que quieren hablar con usted.

Sonrió por lo bajo… No hay que ser un genio para saber que esos oficiales de policía fuera del salón junto con Yuhi Kurenai no vienen aquí solo a _hablar_.

…

El bullicio de las personas en el estrado se me hace cada vez más lejano y los gritos de tu padre clamando _justicia_ no dejan de escucharse, pero yo solo puedo ver la nada… En lo único que puedo pensar es en que, quiero que cantes para mi, que me dirijas algunas palabras… quiero que me muestres tu rostro… Pero ahora me doy cuenta que eso no es posible, y que este juego… apenas _comienza_.

En verdad soy un sádico, y tú también eres una sádica ¿cierto? Por eso hiciste todo esto, porque la oscuridad en tu interior es tan retorcida como la mía… Ahora me doy cuenta, de que…

_Te amo_

Amo la locura que hay en tú interior, amo esa oscuridad y esa fachada de _niña buena _que muestras al mundo, amo tus ojos de aparente pureza pero que esconden a un demonio incluso más aterrador que el que habita en mi interior. Porque ese demonio es quien en verdad eres. Amo todo de ti… _Mi pequeña Hinata._

Y ahora al fin tengo la oportunidad de alcanzarte y cuando lo haga… te daré más y más de este oscuro amor…

…

―Yoko Kurama, ¡De pie!

―… ―.

―Se le acusa de abuso contra la menor de edad; Hyuga Hinata, así como del presunto asesinato de la misma.

―… ―.

― ¿Cómo se declara?

―Je, ¿Ustedes que creen?

…

El cielo nunca nos aceptara, ese es un hecho que tú y yo teníamos como una verdad absoluta de nuestra vida… Yo era tú; _ilustre_ profesor, que prometió limpiar tus pecados y llevarte al cielo que anhelabas. Pero… te mentí.

Al único lugar al que yo he buscado llevarte todo este tiempo, es al infierno… ¿Por qué? Porque solo en ese lugar un par de almas tan podridas como la nuestra serán aceptadas, aunque ahora solo me pregunto…

¿Tú también estás testificando en ese lugar, _**mi**_ _pequeña Hinata_?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Quedo extraño lo se, pero... muy raro, de hecho..._

_Pero desde hace mucho quería escribir un one-shot dedicado a una de mis parejas favoritas: KuramaxHinata *Fanfarrias y confeti, por favor!* _

_Aunque el resultado es un poco raro, muy a mi manera, supongo jejejejeje_

_pero solo déjenme decirles que este no será un one-shot... ¡Será un: Two-shot!_

_Y esta inspirado en un par de canciones de vocaloid (el nombre de las canciones las diré al final del Two-shot)_

_y... ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Quieren tirarme tomatazos por que esta horrible? ¡Adelante! ¡Hoy vengo dispuesta a recibir de todo! (menos insultos, ok?)_

_Originalmente tenía pensado subir la continuación de mi fic: "Extremos Opuestos" pero tuve ciertos "contratiempos" y no pude terminarlo, pero como tenía ganas de publicar algo hoy, les dejo esto!_

_¡Ojala les haya gustado!_

_¡Cuídense!_

_¡Sayo!_

_P.D._

_Siguiente capitulo:_

**_Audiencia 2 - El diario de la Victima_**

_P.D. 2_

**_¿Alguien me regala un review?_**


	2. Audiencia 2 - el diario de la victima

**_Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

_"__―recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―_"pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

**―Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

_Palabras* _\- significado abajo.

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

_Cubierta por mentiras_

_Buscando ser consolada_

_O al menos…_

…_queriendo ser un ángel_

.

.

.

_**Audiencia del Juicio**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Audiencia 2**_

—_**El diario de la víctima—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_La acusada… de pie._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Puedo sentir la brisa del viento filtrándose entre mi cabello. Sin embargo, mis ojos solo pueden ver aquel hermoso atardecer que se pinta en el horizonte, y es así como mis pensamientos me llevan a una conclusión. Es tal y como tú lo has dicho, _Sensei;_

"_**Los humanos somos insignificantes"**_

…

—Kurenai-sensei ¿Qué es esto…?

—Es un diario, escribe en el lo que gustes desde tus sueños, esperanzas, miedos, tristezas, todo lo que gustes.

—Pero yo no…

—Acéptalo, puede serte útil en el futuro

—E-Esta bien… gracias, sensei…

…

"_15 de Mayo"_

_Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, 16 años, segundo año de preparatoria, instituto: Konoha Gakuen Den._

_Ha pasado poco más de un mes desde que inicio el semestre, no he podido relacionarme mucho con mis compañeros de clase pero me gustaría poder conocerlos. Kiba y Shino están en salones diferentes, es una pena, si ellos estuviesen conmigo todo sería más fácil…_

_Kurenai-sensei me ha regalado este diario, aunque dice que esto puede ayudarme en el futuro no estoy segura de cómo utilizarlo realmente. Por ahora creo que solo escribiré esto._

…

Dos meses desde que inicio el segundo año de preparatoria y aún no he logrado entablar una conversación con ninguno de mis compañeros, no es algo que logre extrañarme, siempre ha sido de esa manera. Desde que recuerdo las personas siempre me han evitado, cuando era pequeña solían decir que era una especie de fantasma, creí que al crecer eso cambiaria, no fue así…

—El día de ayer su maestro Sarutobi Asuma tuvo un accidente…

Kiba y Shino son los únicos que se acercan a mí, aún así, a veces creo que también los incomodo a ellos…

—Por eso, el día de hoy tendrán la hora libre, sin embargo…

Si llegase a desaparecer… ¿alguien se percataría? ¿Alguien siquiera me extrañaría…?

—Hyuga-san… Hyuga-san… Hyuga-san…

Probablemente no…

— ¡Hyuga-san!

— ¡¿S-Si?!

Las risas se hacen escuchar haciendo que mi rostro se caliente, no tengo que adivinar para saber que me he sonrojado. La mirada severa de la directora se encuentra sobre mí, parece que una vez más la he vuelto a liar.

—Dis-Discúlpeme —es todo lo que puedo decir ahora.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Aún cuando todos intentan contener la risa aún puedo escucharlos a lo lejos, no me sorprende, tampoco me molesta, tienen razón de reírse por mi descuido.

—Lo lamento, estaba, estaba distraída

Muerdo mi labio inferior desviando mi mirada, temo que si llegase a sostenerle la mirada pueda ser castigada o peor aún, que mi padre sea llamado.

—Está bien, solo procura estar más atenta para la próxima vez —la escucho suspirar— asegúrate de recoger los cuadernos de tus compañeros y llevarlos a la sala de maestros, ¿entendido?

—De acuerdo

…

"_12 de Junio"_

_Escribir un diario de forma regular se ha vuelto algo difícil, no estoy segura de que escribir o cuando hacerlo. He investigado un poco acerca de esto, se supone que debo hacerlo todos los días pero no lo he hecho bien hasta ahora._

_Aunque, siento que comienzo a acostumbrarme._

_Dentro de una semana se llevaran a cabo los parciales, Padre me ha citado en su despacho y me ha dicho que no debo preocuparme por relacionarme con mis compañeros y que debo concentrarme en mis estudios. La heredera de la casa principal no debe ser superada por la casa secundaria. Aunque no sé si pueda lograrlo, Neji-niisan es un genio yo no lo soy y tampoco deseo competir con él, me gustaría creer que el también piensa de esa forma…_

_Me han "purificado" el día de hoy con la esperanza de que con esto pueda ser una mejor heredera… yo también quiero dejar de ser un fracaso…_

…

—Hace una semana se les comunico que Sarutobi-sensei había sufrido un accidente y por ello no había podido venir, lamentablemente el día de hoy nos fue informado que el accidente fue más grave de lo que se pensó y probablemente pase algunos meses en el hospital.

Puedo escuchar los murmullos de mis compañeros de clase, es una pena que Sarutobi-sensei haya pasado por ese accidente, espero que pueda recuperarse pronto…

—Es por ello que a partir de hoy se integrara un nuevo maestro con ustedes

— ¿Alguien sabía sobre esto?

— ¿Quién podrá ser?

— ¿Será joven?

—Ojala y no sea un viejo

— ¡Silencio! ¡Guarden silencio!

No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo pueden estar preguntando ese tipo de cosas? ¿Por qué todos parecen emocionados con el cambio? Ha sido poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero Sarutobi-sensei siempre fue amable con ellos, así que… ¿No deberían estar un poco más preocupados por nuestro sensei? ¿Para ellos vale tan poco la existencia de alguien que les mostro amabilidad?

—De pie todos y reciban a su nuevo profesor…

Escucho la puerta correrse al mismo tiempo que todos nos ponemos de pie. Me siento un poco sorprendida por la apariencia de aquel maestro, es aún más joven que Hatake-sensei y Kurenai-sensei. Su cabello es largo y de un color rojo como el vino, lo lleva atado en una coleta hacia un lado, no creo que eso tipo de apariencia la deba tener un profesor, pero aún con ello seguía luciendo bastante elegante, como un actor o algún Idol, creo que no soy la única que se ha sorprendido por ello, pues a lo lejos escucho de nuevo los murmullos de mis compañeros.

Aun así, lo que más ha llamado mi atención son sus ojos, son rojos como la sangre y tienen unos extraños destellos azules… su mirada es muy diferente a la mía, es segura, firme e imponente… me da un poco de miedo.

—Mi nombre es: Yoko Kurama, pueden referirse a mí como: _Kurama-sensei_. Es lamentable lo que le ha ocurrido a su anterior maestro, pero espero que podamos trabajar juntos.

…

"_23 de Junio"_

…_He vuelto a fracasar…_

_Hoy dieron a conocer los resultados de los exámenes parciales. Aún cuando estuve estudiando tanto no he podido lograr más que el decimo lugar dentro de mi salón y ni siquiera pude estar entre los 20 mejores de nuestro curso. Padre se ha molestado conmigo, me ha "purificado" para que pueda mejorar en la siguiente ocasión._

…_Me gustaría creer que eso es posible…_

…

—Habrán sus libros de texto en la página de 35…

Kurama-sensei es un gran maestro a la hora de explicar, sin embargo, es bastante estricto cuando se trata de calificar. En los últimos parciales mi peor nota fue con él, así que ahora debo tomar nota de todo lo que dice, tengo que mejorar para poder cumplir con las expectativas de Padre.

—Kurama-sensei, ¿podría ayudarme con este ejercicio?

Puedo escuchar la voz de Takenada-san al fondo del salón, últimamente ella tiende a interrumpir la explicación de sensei con ese tipo de preguntas a Kurama-sensei suele molestarle eso, pero lejos de regañarla suele instarla a que participe al frente y utiliza sus dudas para terminar de explicar el tema. Creo que eso demuestra que es un gran maestro, aunque no entiendo porque Takenada-san siempre se molesta por ello…

—Pss, oye, pss~

Mi atención se aleja del pizarrón para enfocarse en mi compañero de asiento, si mal no recuerdo, su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. No lo conozco muy bien, pero siempre me saluda cuando nos cruzamos, bueno, el saluda a todos, aunque a veces olvida mi nombre…

—Hijaka

—E-Es Hinata… —lo ha vuelto a olvidar.

—A-Ah, sí, lo siento… ¿te importaría compartir tu libro conmigo?

— ¿Eh?

—Olvide el mío en casa y si el _kitsune_-sensei se da cuenta me volverá a reportar

No entiendo bien lo que trata de decirme, pero asiento nerviosa, no quiero que sensei se dé cuenta y se moleste con ambos por platicar en su clase pero quizá esta sea la oportunidad de hacer un amigo…

…

"_15 de Julio"_

_Naruto-kun realmente es una buena persona, no solo se ha acercado a alguien como yo, también me ha llamado "amiga"._

_Me siento muy feliz por ello, incluso me presento a su hermano, Menma, es algo reservado pero creo que es una buena persona, me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que eran gemelos…_

…

—Pronto será el festival escolar, así que recuerden presentar sus propuestas para la clase

— ¡Sí!

El festival escolar se acerca, últimamente las cosas han mejorado, mis notas han mejorado un poco, aunque padre aún no se encuentra totalmente satisfecho no ha hecho comentarios negativos, eso me hace sentir mejor…

Creo que esto es gracias a la influencia de Naruto-kun, el ha sido un amigo indispensable aún cuando seguimos sin ser tan cercanos, su sola presencia me hace sentir reconfortada y me impulsa a querer mejorar. Supongo que es por eso que cada vez que estoy cerca de él mi corazón se acelera, aunque a veces me preocupa que pueda estar enferma…

—Sensei… ¡Realmente me gusta, por favor, acepte mis sentimientos!

Mis pasos se ven sorprendidos por aquella declaración e inevitablemente mi mirada se posa en el lugar donde he escuchado aquellas palabras.

Una confesión de amor

Mis rodillas tiemblan, mi boca se ha secado y mi corazón bombea fuerte. No sé si estoy avergonzada o asustada.

Frente a mí se encuentran Kurama-sensei y una chica de tercer año quién había hecho la declaración anterior. Había escuchado que desde su ingreso, Kurama-sensei solía recibir muchas confesiones de parte de sus estudiantes, pero nunca pensé que debía presenciar una de ellas. Era obvio que no debería estar ahí, así que cuidadosamente trato de retroceder para no incomodar.

—Hyuga

El susto que me llevo aquel llamado casi me hace gritar.

—Necesito que me ayude a llevar el material para la siguiente clase, sígame

—S-Si

No era como si tuviese opción a negarme, sin embargo, la incomodidad y vergüenza que sentí cuando pase a la par de aquella chica, no podía ser descrita con palabras.

— ¿Esa es su respuesta, sensei?

Me encogí de hombros cuando ella hablo, de verdad que no quería ser una molestia en este tipo de situaciones.

—No hay respuesta que dar, Harijima-san, si me permite, tengo clase ahora

Pude ver como ella salía corriendo ocultando sus lágrimas. Está prohibido que los maestros salgan con sus estudiantes, aún así, no puedo evitar pensar que quizá sensei había sido muy duro con ella.

—Hyuga-san, dese prisa

— ¡S-Si!

…

"_20 de Agosto"_

_Nunca había visto a Padre emborracharse._

_Era cerca de media noche cuando me levante por un vaso de agua, había escuchado un par de ruidos provenir de su despacho, supuse que estaría trabajando hasta tarde como siempre, pero no fue así._

_Padre nunca llora, nunca bebe, tampoco demuestra felicidad o tristeza… Es la primera vez que lo vi llorar mientras sostenía el retrato de madre llamándola repetidamente como su luz, su "ángel en medio de la oscuridad…"_

…_Un ángel…_

_Yo también creo que madre fue un ángel en vida, pero duele ver a padre destrozado por ella, aún cuando no lo dice sé que siempre ha sufrido por su perdida y es por eso que es tan estricto con nosotras… _

_Prometo esforzarme para poder convertirme en tu "ángel", padre…_

…

—Kurenai-sensei…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Alguien como yo podría convertirse en ángel?

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—N-No, nada, olvídelo

Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado, aún pese a que me he prometido a mi misma el convertirme en un ángel para padre, no sé bien cómo hacerlo… De hecho, ni siquiera estoy segura de que es un ángel…

Conozco a los ángeles de las historias en los libros, pero sé que Padre no se refiere a ellos cuando piensa en madre. Tampoco a destacar con el apellido Hyuga… él desea que alguien pueda curar el vacío que dejo madre en su corazón, pero… ¿cómo puede hacerse algo así?

Intenté preguntarle a Kurenai-sensei pero a juzgar por su reacción, creo que terminaría ocasionándole muchas preocupaciones, ella ya ha sido bastante amable conmigo, no debo abusar de su gentileza.

…

"_10 de septiembre"_

_Aún no se cómo podría convertirme en un ángel para padre, mis notas han vuelto a bajar y él luce decepcionado… No sé qué hacer, no quiero ver esa expresión en su rostro…_

…

—Naruto, ¿te gusta Hinata?

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas, Sai?

—Últimamente hablas mucho con ella y también la invitas para que almuerce contigo y tus amigos.

—ah, eso… Sakura-chan dice que ella siempre está sola y es muy callada, así que me pidió que la invitara con nosotros más seguido, yo también creo que es algo solitaria…

—oh… haces muchas cosas que te pide Sakura-san, ¿no?

— ¿Q-Qué insinúas?

—Nada, solo era un comentario

—A-Ah… bueno…

Dolía… dolía mucho.

Naruto-kun siempre fue amable conmigo, pero no imagine que fuese por esa razón… en verdad duele…

…

—Aquí esta su té

—Gracias, puedes retirarte, Hinata

—Como ordene, Padre

—Tu hija se parece mucho a tu difunta esposa, ¿cierto?

—No, no hay forma en que ella pueda parecerse a Hitomi

—Vamos, tienen el mismo cabello, los mismos rasgos, es prácticamente su mismo retrato.

—Físicamente tienes razón, pero Hitomi nunca sería tan débil como ella

—Eres muy estricto con ella

—No lo soy, ella debe ser más fuerte

Soy débil… eso siempre lo he sabido, pero eso no hace que deje de doler cada vez que padre lo dice…

…

"_7 de Octubre"_

_Madre solía decir que las buenas personas se convertían en ángeles en el cielo._

_Si eso es realmente verdad, entonces yo no puedo ir al cielo…_

_No soy una buena persona, la razón por la que no puedo convertirme en un ángel es porque soy un fracaso… En toda mi vida no he sido capaz de brindar orgullo a mi padre y tampoco he podido ayudar a alguien… Suelo esconderme antes de siquiera intentarlo y causo problemas a los que están a mi alrededor…_

_Comienzo a creer que es porque hay un demonio en mi interior._

_Aún así… aún así…_

…_Me gustaría poder convertirme en un ángel…_

…

Kurenai-sensei siempre ha sido una persona maravillosa conmigo, casi una segunda madre… Pero desde hace algún tiempo me he estado preguntando… ¿acaso ella también se ha visto obligada a ayudarme?

Naruto-kun lo fue por Haruno-san para ser mi amigo, Padre lo es porque no desea decepcionar a madre y ella… tal vez también lo sea por petición de Padre…

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante —Escuchó decir a Kurenai-sensei al otro lado de la puerta.

Respiro profundo antes de dar un último paso frente al escritorio de Kurenai-sensei. Me ha tomado mucho tiempo llegar a esta conclusión, pero no veo más opciones…

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí Hinata?

—Kurenai-sensei, yo… pienso abandonar la tutoría personal con usted…

…

"_15 de Abril"_

_Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que escribí…_

_Antes de terminar el segundo año de preparatoria abandone las tutorías extra-escolares con Kurenai-sensei, me siento mal por ella, en especial después de lo mucho que ella me ha apoyado, pero no estoy segura de que ella pueda ayudarme en mi objetivo…_

_Aún no estoy segura de en qué tipo de ángel debo convertirme, por lo pronto, debo comenzar por mis alas…_

…

—Por favor, necesito su ayuda, sensei…

— ¿Realmente la mía?

—Si…

Podía sentir la mirada de Kurama-sensei sobre mí, seguramente mi aspecto sería lamentable. Mi postura agachada, mi rostro pálido y mis ojos que nunca han tenido vida… Soy el reflejo de un ser humano enfermizo…

Lo cierto es que he intentado muchas cosas para hacer crecer mis alas y convertirme en ángel, buenas acciones, acercarme a mis compañeros, reforzar aún más mis estudios. Nada está dando resultados, todo termina en fracaso y no sé qué más puedo hacer… Tal vez si es cierto y tengo un demonio dentro.

—De acuerdo

— ¿Eh?

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Él había dicho…

—Comenzaremos mañana, después de clases

…

—Sensei… ¿Q-Qué lección es esta?

Mi respiración es algo acelerada, me siento un poco asustada. Todo está oscuro y no puedo ver nada…

—Descuida —mi cuerpo respinga al escuchar la voz de sensei cerca de mi oído— No tienes porque asustarte, yo estoy aquí

Aunque sus palabras son reconfortantes el nerviosismo no disminuye, no es nuestra primera audiencia extra-escolar, pero si es la primera vez que sensei me hace vendarme los ojos… tengo miedo…

…

—Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña, luego de dar a luz a mi hermana.

—Eso es muy lamentable, ¿y tu padre?

—Mi padre siempre está ocupado con el trabajo, también es bastante estricto en nuestra educación… a veces suele "purificarme"

— ¿Purificarte?

—Sí, el dice que es para que pueda ser una mejor heredera…

—Trata de decirlo todo

En comparación con la primera vez que Kurama-sensei ha practicado conmigo esta lección, ahora puedo hablar con más fluidez de esta forma…

Durante el tiempo que llevamos juntos en estas audiencias extra-escolares me he dado cuenta de que la vocación de sensei no es realmente el educar. Él es una persona muy misteriosa pero con un objetivo claro, nunca duda y si se equivoca, que casi nunca pasa, pero lo rectifica.

El no acepto ayudarme porque le preocupe, pero tampoco lo ha hecho por lastima o porque se haya visto obligado a hacerlo. Él es alguien a quien puedo admirar ahora…

…

"_4 de Junio"_

_Es extraño, pero a la vez fascinante._

_Las lecciones de Kurama-sensei siempre son así._

_Me ha hecho enfrentarme a mi misma respondiendo varias preguntas, la primera vez que lo hizo no pude decir nada y balbucee demasiado, creo que él se molesto en esa ocasión más no dijo mucho al respecto. Pero ahora ya puedo responder con normalidad, es como si empezara a aceptarme a mí misma._

_Aún así, mis alas aún no están creciendo…_

_[Sensei… ¿por qué acepto ayudarme?]_

…

―Sen…sei…

Mi respiración es agitada, siento como si algo se atracara en mi garganta y no me permitiese hablar con claridad, pero aún así, sensei continua…

―E-Esto… está mal… sen…sei… sensei… ¡Kurama-sensei!

Puedo sentir el sudor resbalar por mi piel mientras sus manos recorren los costados de mi cintura. Este tipo de _relaciones_ no deben darse entre un estudiante y un maestro, pero mi cuerpo no parece recordarlo y mi juicio se vuelve cada vez más borroso. Ya ni siquiera puedo recordar mi nombre.

—Sensei…

Puedo sentir como algo llena mi interior, mi vista es borrosa, no puedo distinguir bien el lugar, pero estoy segura de que sensei ha sonreído de esa extraña forma de nuevo.

Lo escucho ordenar que me vista y así lo hago. ¿Cómo fue que nuestras audiencias extra-escolares pasaron a este punto?

―Puedes retirarte.

―Si… Kurama-sensei.

Hace algunos meses le pedí a sensei que me enseñara sobre el amor. Después de pensarlo, me di cuenta que mis alas solo crecerían cuando pudiese conocer distintos ámbitos. El amor no era uno de ellos. Recordaba el amor de familia cuando mi madre aún vivía, pero no conozco el de pareja.

Kurama-sensei fue sincero conmigo, me dijo que él no estaba realmente interesado en el amor de pareja debido a que nunca le había visto algo de utilidad a sus propósitos. Él siempre ha sido así. También me dijo que él solo conocía el deseo y la pasión, me hablo un poco sobre ello.

Recuerdo que sensei sonreía de forma divertida ante el sonrojo en mi rostro, creí que me desmayaría en ese instante. No pude evitarlo, padre jamás ha hablado de algo así conmigo y tampoco Kurenai-sensei, así que mi conocimiento era nulo en ese ámbito. Sin embargo, si quería que mis alas crecieran debía ampliar mis conocimientos, así que le pedía que también me instruyera en ese ámbito.

Eso pareció sorprenderlo mucho, aunque luego su mirada se torno un tanto oscura, tuve un poco de miedo en ese momento pero cuando el acepto de alguna forma logre tranquilizarme.

Al inicio me enseño sobre como besar a una persona, poco a poco todo fue subiendo de nivel. La primera vez que se adentro en mi fue doloroso, no puedo imaginar un dolor similar en mi vida, pero debía soportarlo si quería mis alas pudiesen crecer.

Puedo sentir la mirada de sensei cuando salgo de la escuela desde el salón donde estuvimos, él siempre me observa partir cuando terminamos. Eso me hace sentirme bien, _feliz_…

…

"_25 de septiembre"_

_Kurama-sensei es una gran persona._

_Aún cuando lo he molestado tanto con mis problemas él continúa ayudándome. Le he compartido mis dudas sobre mis objetivos y él las ha tomado con seriedad, me dijo:_

_[Convertirse en el ángel de la historia]_

_Es la primera vez que siento que alguien puede entender mis ideales, aún así, mis alas no han crecido…_

_Seguramente es por el demonio en mi interior, él debe estar interfiriendo… Padre suele "purificarme" desde que era pequeña, el dice que es para hacerme más fuerte, pero tengo la sensación de que ahora eso ya no es suficiente…_

_[Sensei, lo estoy molestando mucho, ¿habrá algo que…?]_

_Kurama-sensei, por favor, quiero convertirme en un ángel…_

…

―Del examen de hoy depende la mitad de su calificación, así que asegúrense de que sus respuestas sean claras y objetivas. Comiencen.

La mayoría de mis compañeros parecen quejarse, aunque no puedo entenderlos. El curso con Kurama-sensei es difícil, no puedo negarlo, pero si se acercaran a preguntarle sus dudas él las aclarara, aún si no desea o le molesta hacerlo, lo hará.

Escucho la voz de Takenada-san al fondo preguntándole algo a sensei. Estoy segura de haberlo escuchado suspirar por lo bajo, se lo mucho que le molesta la _insistencia_ de ella.

—Hinata… oe… Hinata

Escuchó la voz de Naruto-kun llamarme entre susurros, eso me hace sentir nerviosa, se supone que estamos en un examen, sensei podría molestarse…

—La cinco, ¿sabes la cinco? Por favor…

No sé que decir, se la respuesta, pero si sensei me descubre…

—E-Es: C —trato de decirle. Él parece haberme entendido, puesto que ha sonreído.

―Uzumaki, esto es un examen, si quiere hablar con Hyuga espere a terminar la clase.

Instintivamente he agachado la cabeza. Kurama-sama nos ha escuchado, siento su mirada sobre mí, solo espero que no esté molesto.

―L-Lo siento, sensei… no volverá a ocurrir.

El no dice nada más y se aleja, de alguna forma eso me ha dolido un poco.

Los minutos pasan y sensei nos ha pedido que entreguemos nuestros exámenes, nuestras manos se han rozado, pero creo que fue solo un accidente. Takenada-san se ha quedado después de que todos han salido, solo espero que no incomode a sensei, él es…

—Kurama-sensei es magnifico

Mi mirada se desvía hacia unas chicas de segundo año.

—Es tan apuesto

Sensei no es solo apuesto, aunque bueno, ese tipo de comentarios siempre han estado alrededor de él.

—Es como un actor de cine y su voz cuando explica, ah…

—Y es tan inteligente, sería grandioso que el pudiese darnos clases _personales_

—Él siempre se muestra algo estricto, pero tal vez acceda si se lo pedimos…

…

"_3 de Octubre"_

_El demonio en mi interior no deja que mis alas crezcan._

_Últimamente sensei está comenzando a ayudar a otros, eso es bueno… ¿no?_

_Aún así… tengo miedo…_

…_Sensei, ayúdeme por favor…_

_Saque al demonio de mi interior, quiero que mis alas crezcan, así yo podría…_

…

Duele…

Mi cuerpo duele…

Pero debo resistir…

—Tranquilízate, esto acabara pronto

—S-Si…

Las palabras de sensei normalmente me tranquilizan, pero ahora… tengo miedo… El esta atando completamente mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, al igual que mis pies, la posición es incomoda y las sogas me aprietan demasiado, siento como si fuesen a romper huesos completamente.

Estoy temblando… Sensei, ¿no puede verlo? Acaso yo… ¿le tengo miedo?

No, no hay forma en que pueda tenerle miedo a Kurama-sensei, además, tampoco es la primera vez que sensei hace esto, entonces… ¿por qué mi cuerpo tiembla de esta forma? ¿Es por el dolor?

—Sensei… —intento llamarlo, pero él no responde.

No veo nada y si sensei no habla, yo… yo…

— ¡Ah!

Un pequeño grito ha escapado de mi boca cuando siento la lengua de sensei recorrer mi cuello antes de morderlo. Duele tanto como mis amarres pero de alguna forma me hace sentir bien… Otra mordida a mi oreja, igual o más fuerte que la de mi cuello es como si me estuviese devorando completamente y eso… se siente bien… Ya entiendo, esto es a lo que se refería sensei con su teoría para "liberar el alma" a través del dolor físico.

Cuando padre suele purificarme tiende a usar espadas de madera, látigos de cuero, agua hirviendo en conjunto con agua fría. Pero en ninguno había sentido la liberación que siento ahora con sensei…

No sé cómo decirlo, pero… cuando siento a sensei en mi interior todo en mi mente se vuelve blanco, no sé diferenciar entre arriba y abajo. No veo nada, pero a la vez siento que puedo verlo todo. Parte de mi se libera… pero… no es suficiente…

¿Por qué no es suficiente?

…

— ¿Hinata?

Mi cuerpo se estremece al escuchar la voz de Kurenai-sensei, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que la oigo llamarme por mi nombre, ¿seguirá molesta por haber dejado las clases extra con ella?

— ¿S-Si, Kurenai-sensei?

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que no nos vemos fuera de clase, ¿cierto?

—Es cierto, ha sido mucho tiempo

—Supe… supe que te asignaste con Kurama-sensei para tus clases de reforzamiento

—S-Si… Lamento no haber dejado el reforzamiento con usted…

No sé porque, pero no creo que Kurenai-sensei esté haciendo de esto una plática como las de antes…

—Descuida, me alegra verte bien

—U-Um…

—Últimamente usas siempre blusas de manga larga y cuello alto bajo tu uniforme, ¿no sientes calor con ello?

—N-No, para nada, al contrario, siempre había sentido frío con el uniforme normal. Es por eso que Kurama-sensei me extendió un permiso para poder alterar mi uniforme

—Oh, ya veo… tú y él parecen llevarse bien.

— ¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué lo dice? —Definitivamente no me gustan las preguntas de Kurenai-sensei…

—Durante el año anterior el siempre se negó a dar clases de reforzamiento a los estudiantes que se lo pedían, incluso a los que se les fue asignado. Fue una sorpresa que aceptara ser el tuyo

—S-Si, a mí también me sorprendió eso… Pero, él es una buena persona, gracias a él he podido mejorar… creo…

—Eso es bueno —la mirada de Kurenai-sensei es demasiado profunda— Bien, me tengo que ir, tengo clase con los de primero

—Ah… S-Si…

—Hinata, cualquier cosa, aún si ya no estás bajo mi tutoría… no dudes en decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?

—U-Um…

Sus palabras fueron extrañas, me digo antes de retomar mi camino hacia mi salón. Aún así debo ser precavida, soy consciente que la forma en que Kurama-sensei y yo llevamos a cabo nuestras audiencias extra-escolares nunca serán bien vistas ante los ojos de los demás, pero es necesario, aunque… Mis alas siguen sin crecer y algo parece inquietarme constantemente, es como si estuviese ansiosa pero a la vez no… ¿qué podrá ser…?

—Kurama-sensei, acepte este almuerzo, por favor

Puedo escuchar la voz de una chica a la distancia, mi mirada se dirige hacia el lugar. Es una chica de primer año, últimamente ella siempre parece estar detrás de sensei, entiendo su admiración hacia él, pero… temo que si se acerca tanto solo saldrá lastimada, como todas las demás…

—Gracias, Hozuka-san

Por un momento siento que mi corazón se ha detenido y no entiendo bien, pero… sensei ha aceptado lo que alguien más le ha ofrecido, él nunca lo hace… ¿o sí?

No, eso no es cierto. De vez en cuando Kurama-sensei acepta ese tipo de gestos, también lo hizo con aquellas chicas de segundo año cuando le preguntaron si las ayudaba con clases de reforzamiento. Fueron únicamente dos clases, pero las había ayudado…

No lo entiendo… ¿qué es esta sensación?

Duele, pero no hay golpes. Aprieta pero no hay sogas, gotea, pero no hay sangre…

Nuestros ojos se han encontrado de repente, pero… sensei no me está viendo a mi… El siempre me ayuda cuando se lo pido, nunca ha objetado y por el contrario, tiende a llevarme hasta los límites para que yo continúe, incluso cuando siento que no puedo más el sigue empujándome hasta lograrlo… Pero en todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos… ¿alguna vez me ha visto realmente?

Siento que sí, pero a la vez, algo me dice que no es a mí…

…

"_22 de Octubre"_

_Sensei me ha pedido que no traicione sus expectativas._

_Es extraño, siempre logrado entender sus palabras, pero ahora… temo que no lo estoy logrando…_

_¿Acaso se refiere a que me convierta en un ángel?_

_Es lo más seguro, mis alas no están creciendo._

_Tal vez deba volver a alejarme de lo que se ha vuelto común._

_[Sensei, ¿a quién estás viendo ahora?]_

…

―K-Kurama-sensei…

Me gustan estas audiencias, estas en las que puedo ver siempre a sensei. Me hacen recordar la forma en que principiamos y el cómo él me ha ayudado a llegar hasta aquí. Aún así…

―Yo… ¿Q-Qué es amor?

Puedo sentirlo detenerse en mi interior y verme con desconcierto.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Yo… solo tengo, curiosidad…

―Creí que habías venido a mí porque ya sabías lo amargo que eso podía ser ¿no?

―S-Si, pero… yo… Quisiera que me dijese, ¿Qué es el amor?

― ¿Yo?

Asiento, tal vez le parezca que he estado haciendo preguntas extrañas últimamente pero no puedo evitarlo. Cuando este año escolar acabe, también se acabaran nuestras audiencias y no sé cuando más pueda verlo. El futuro, el presente… ya no estoy segura de cuál es cuál… ¿y si no puedo convertirme en ángel para cuando me gradué? ¿Sensei estará decepcionado de mí?

Le he preguntado a sensei esto, porque aún cuando se que volverá a decirme lo mismo que me dijo la primera vez acerca del amor y el deseo, hay algo más que me gustaría oír de su parte…

―_Te amo._

Es una mentira, ambos lo sabemos. Pero aún así continuamos.

Un verdadero "te amo" jamás saldría de sus labios para alguien como yo. Ahora lo he confirmado, sus ojos nunca me han reflejado a mí… Es algo triste…

…

—Kurama-sensei…

— ¿sí?

Durante la semana que falte a causa de mi resfriado, ¿se habrá percatado de mi ausencia? Tal vez si, puesto que ya no lo incomode con nuestras audiencias extra-escolares. O quizá, al igual que el resto de mis compañeros, tal vez nunca lo noto.

—Sensei, tengo algo que pedirle… yo… quisiera que nuestras audiencias puedan ser reducidas a un día a la semana, por favor.

…

"_19 de noviembre"_

_Duele… duele mucho…_

_No he tenido un amigo real. Kiba y Shino solo me han acompañado por pena, igual que Haruno-san y Naruto-kun._

…_Duele…_

_Padre sigue sin verme a mí y yo jamás podré cumplir sus expectativas ni las del resto de la familia…_

…_Es realmente doloroso…_

_Pero finalmente me he dado cuenta, estos son mis pecados, ¿cierto, sensei?_

_Estos son los males que me han impedido avanzar…_

_Usted ha sido el único que realmente me ha ayudado hasta ahora._

_**Solo usted sensei**__, es el único que ha escuchado mis palabras sin ser obligado por nadie. Esforzándose tanto en nuestras "lecciones", es por eso que es triste…_

_Es triste verlo así, pero… __**es mejor así**__…_

_**Sensei se ha destruido**__._

…

Puedo sentir la mirada de sensei sobre mí, aún cuando está explicando al frente, sé que me observa. Los moretones en mi cuerpo, ocultos bajo la ropa palpitan dolorosamente ante su mirada. Sensei… ¿finalmente me estás viendo?

Últimamente nuestras _lecciones_ han sido más duras que de costumbre. Pero está bien, mis alas finalmente han crecido. Cuando logré aceptar mis propios pecados y los hice míos, solo míos fue que finalmente florecieron, ahora puedo hablar con normalidad frente a otros, padre parece que finalmente me ha aceptado. _**Soy feliz ahora**_.

Incluso me he dado cuenta de algo, la razón por la que mi pecho se apretaba cuando sensei no me veía a mi o cuando ayudaba a alguien más que a mí… De lo mucho que mi corazón latía cuando él estaba a mi lado.

—Sensei…

Puedo verlo detenerse en su lectura dirigida antes de que sus ojos me vean, a mí… _solo a mí_…

— ¿Puedo retirarme antes?

Quiero que esos ojos sigan viéndome más, _mucho más tiempo_…

—Es la última hora, por esta ocasión está bien

—_**Gracias, sensei**_

…

"_30 de Noviembre"_

_Estas leyendo esto ahora, ¿no, sensei?_

_Todo este tiempo has estado leyendo esto. Eso me hace feliz._

_¿Sabes? Hace tiempo me di cuenta de que estaba cubierta de mentiras. Padre nunca había pensado en mí como la heredera de la familia o en hacerme más fuerte, él solo deseaba que mi hermana pudiese tomar el control, ese siempre fue el objetivo de sus "purificaciones". Es algo triste, ser traicionado por tu propia familia, pero está bien. Gracias a ti ese tipo de cosas ya no duelen tanto._

_Aunque lamento decirte que los amigos de los que te hable, no existen realmente. Kiba y Shino son solo nombres que escogí al azar entre los nombres de la lista de estudiantes de Kurenai-sensei. Nunca he hablado con ellos. Aunque tu debiste darte cuenta de ello hace mucho, después de todo tú siempre pudiste ver más allá que el resto… ¿no?_

_Eso es algo que siempre he admirado de ti._

_Me hubiese gustado conocerte antes, cuando pasaba las noches sin poder dormir cuestionándome el sentido de mi existencia, pero en ese entonces solo me di cuenta de que siempre había estado sola._

_No te imaginas lo duro que fue para mí esa verdad, pasaba los días preguntándome cuándo podría morir y dejar ese dolor atrás, era como estar en el fondo de un oscuro abismo, cayendo y cayendo… Quería ser necesitada por alguien, quería que alguien consolara mi dolor._

_Kurenai-sensei nunca podría hacerlo, ella estaba a mi lado porque tenía una deuda con mi padre y el a cambio le pidió que se hiciese cargo de mí. Si alguna vez me quiso realmente, no lo sabré sin dudar antes. Naruto-kun se acercó a mi por petición de Haruno-san, ella sintió lastima de mí._

_La soledad en mi interior era asfixiante pero aún así seguía intentando vivir. Pero no lo lograría de esa forma… tenía que encontrar un propósito, pero el ser un ángel era imposible, así que necesitaba de alguien que me ayudase… __**un bote salvavidas**__…_

_Cualquiera estaba bien, hombre o mujer, joven o adulto, no importaba… Solo necesitaba a alguien…_

_Lo siento, sensei…_

_Te mentí diciéndote que necesitaba tu ayuda para superar el dolor en casa y mi "amor frustrado" por Naruto-kun. Nunca llegué a enamorarme de él, de hecho, en ese entonces ni siquiera sabía el significado de ello._

_Ahora lo sé…_

_En ese entonces, accediste a ayudarme, me sorprendí mucho y me siento feliz de que hayas aceptado, nuestras __**lecciones**__ fueron los momentos más preciados para mí._

_Fueron buenos momentos, pero con el tiempo todo cambio. Mi cuerpo palpitaba con tus marcas y aún cuando me mirabas, tus ojos ya no me reflejaban. ¡Era algo tan magnífico!_

_Siempre supe que estabas intentando ejercer control sobre mí y eso era gratificante, pero lo fue aún más al verte cuando comenzaste a perderlo. Mi cuerpo se desmoronaba, pero mi alma se sentía completa._

_Te estabas habías roto._

_Verte quebrarte de esa forma me hacía sentir aliviada y solo pude amarte más y más._

_Si, __**te amo, sensei**__._

_No es una mentira como lo que te hice decir en aquella ocasión, es real. Tan verdadero como el deseo que tienes hacía mí._

_Es por ello que quiero que me observes más, que tus ojos __**nunca**__ se aparten de mí._

_Aunque, es curioso…_

_Una parte de mi se compadece de ti, por haber sido cautivada por el demonio en mí. Porque eso soy, __**un demonio**__. Tan oscuro como el que estoy segura también habita en ti._

_Es hora de partir, sensei._

_Aunque sé que aún si no estoy cerca, tú seguirás viéndome._

_Sé que vendrás tras de mí, así que voy a estar esperándote._

_**Sayonara, sensei**_

…

El diario había sido dejado en el maletín de Kurama-sensei hacia varias horas. Lo había dejado ahí tan pronto salí de clases.

Puedo escuchar con fuerza el sonido de la campana de la escuela indicando el cierre de esta. Ya no hay nadie aquí, pero el atardecer es hermoso.

—Ojala pudieras ver esto conmigo, sensei…

No, a partir de ahora ambos veríamos muchas cosas juntos… Estaba segura de ello.

"_**Los humanos somos insignificantes"**_

Es cierto, sensei. Los humanos somos tan insignificantes que nuestra existencia es efímera. Puede extinguirse en menos de un parpadeo por ello debemos encontrar cosas que hagan valer ese tiempo… Me alegra mucho haberte escogido a ti y no alguien más…

A pesar de que ambos tendremos que testificar nuestros pecados en lugares distintos, me siento emocionada por lo que pasará ahora.

…Al final, Kurenai-sensei tenía razón, el diario que ella me dio me fue de mucha utilidad…

—Desde este punto el tiempo comenzara a correr, sensei… _**Encontrémonos pronto**_…

…

—Cerquen el área y no dejen que los curiosos se acerquen

Eran las órdenes de un oficial de policía.

—Agente Ken

—Inspector

—Deme un resumen de la situación.

—Por lo que pudimos averiguar, la joven es la primogénita de Hyuga Hiashi, 17 años de edad, tercero de preparatoria. Su cuerpo fue encontrado esta mañana por el encargado de seguridad. No hay testigos pero se presume salto desde la azotea del edificio central.

— ¿Suicidio?

—Así es señor, sin embargo…

— ¿Sin embargo?

—Desde el abdomen hasta el cuello, incluyendo brazos, están cubiertos por múltiples golpes y moretones. Al parecer también sus tobillos están marcados.

—Puede ser que haya sido atacada antes de morir.

—No estamos seguros, según el experto, varios de los moretones en su cuerpo no son recientes.

—Investiguen a todos los que hayan tenido contacto con ella en los últimos meses.

—Entendido señor.

.

.

.

—El juego a penas comienza, Hinata… pronto _**te alcanzare**_…

.

.

.

* * *

Ejem…

¿Hola?

Se supone que tendría que haber actualizado esta historia hace tiempo… no se… ¿2014?

Creo que si he dejado que el tiempo pasar…

Bueno, como dudo que alguien recuerde esta historia, solo diré que… ¡Al fin esta completa! Un peso de consciencia menos para mí!

En fin, si hay alguien que aún recuerda la historia y se ha tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí… Pues, solo me queda agradecerles, no hay nada que pueda hacer sin su apoyo. Lamento mucho la demora.

En la primera parte dije que esta historia fue inspirada en unas canciones de vocaloid, y así lo fue, pero no dije el nombre, ahora lo hago.

Las canciones utilizadas fueron:

Sensei to Shoujo Soudou - Daiisshin Kouhan [Profesor y chica rebelde – primera audiencia del juicio-]

Sensei to shoujo soudou - dainishin - "higaisha no nikki" [Pofesor y chica rebelde – segunda audiencia del juicio – el diario de la victima]

Cada una inspiro cada capítulo de este two-shot respectivamente.

Siendo sincera, este two-shot es el que más me ha costado escribir hasta ahora. El escribir relaciones sexuales no es exactamente mi fuerte. No me molesta, pero no soy buena escribiéndolo y menos cuando se trata de temas sadomasoquistas, que si bien habrán notado fueron tocados de una forma bastante superficial y hasta casi para reírse…

Aún así, creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora.

Espero y les haya gustado este último capítulo.

Cuídense!

Sayo!


End file.
